Two Sides to Asking Someone Out
by gravitysabully
Summary: [Two-shot. JadeTavros. One-sided PB&J.] There's always two sides to a story of a couple getting together. But all you hear about is the couple going off and living happily ever after. You never hear about the one who's left behind. [#TW: eventual sad!stuck. Possible self-harm.]


**This is a two-shot I've been meaning to write for a while... Basically, it's two different takes on the same thing: one from Tavros, one from... Someone else. Not telling who yet! ^^ See if you can guess it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot. Pretty sure about that.**

* * *

Tavros was finally going to do it. He was going to work up courage to walk up to Jade Harley and ask her out. Gamzee believed in him, he believed Tavros could do it. That's all he needed to go up to Jade after school.

"Hey, uh, Jade," Tavros said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Hey, Tavros! What's up?" Jade was beaming at him. I can't do this, he thought. Don't motherfucking give up, bro. That was what Gamzee had said to Tav earlier to actually go up to Jade.

"Nothing much. Hey, do you have, uh, anything going on, uh, today?" Tavros' face was flushed, and he was surprised to find that Jade's was too.

"No, I didn't anything planned," she said shyly. It was as if she was asking him to pop the question.

"Then do you, uh, want to go get some, uh, ice cream of something?" he asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _Please say yes, please say yes... _

Jade threw her arms around his shoulders. "Yes!" Her green eyes danced in front of him, so he used the last of his courage to let his lips meet hers. It was only for a second, but it was perfect.

"Do you want to go now?" Jade asked. She was already packed up and ready to go, but Tavros had one last thing to do.

"Yeah, but I, uh, have to get my backpack." With that being said, Tavros ran over to Gamzee who was holding his backpack.

"Good motherfucking job, Tavbro," Gamzee said in his usual slur as he smiled at the shorter kid. But there was something strained about the smile.

"It was so, uh, great!" Tavros exclaimed. He was dancing around his friend in circles from excitement.

"I can imagine." There was a flash of emotion in Gamzee's eyes, but it was too quick for Tavros to notice it. He handed his friend the backpack and walked off.

_That was strange... _Tavros thought, but he ran over to Jade to start walking to the ice cream shop.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Jade exclaimed through a mouthful of strawberry ice cream. "I should come here more often!"

"I, uh, come here a lot," her date said. He was eating his favorite ice cream from Condy's Sweet Shop: butter bull. It was like butterscotch, but it had chunks of chocolate in it, as well as graham crackers.

"This could be a thing! Every week, we meet up here and get ice cream!"

"I, uh, would like that a lot."

The couple smiled at each other and they slowly started moving in towards each other. Butterscotch met strawberry in the second kiss. And they both enjoyed every second of it.

When they pulled apart, Tavros looked down and clasped his hands together tightly. "Jade, uh, I would like to do, uh, this more than just, uh, once a week."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, her lips forming a smile. He nodded bashfully, and she just smiled wider. "Of course I will!"

He looked up and saw her smiling. He'd never been more happier. Tavros reached across the table and took Jade's hand in his and squeezed tightly. Even when they left the shop, their hands were still joined. Smiling all the way home.

But there's always two sides to asking someone out...

* * *

**Is it rushed? Yes. Is it short? Yes. Is it OOC? You betcha. I'm sorry, but I was writing this really for the second part. There was foreshadowing in there! Did anyone catch it? **

**If you loved it, review. If you hated, review. If you have a prediction, review. If you want it updated, review. If you read it to your mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, dog (That belongs to my band director, not me) and they liked it, review! **

**I'll update it when I can, so expect in sometime in the next two weeks or next week. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Kato**


End file.
